Accident
by FireChibi
Summary: Rating for violence. Yuki gets shot during a book signing,will he live or will he die. Complete. Check out the sequal. Artificial life and memories remembered.
1. Default Chapter

Yuki sat at the table amongst the multitudes of screaming fan girls.  
He hated these stupid book signings; they were such a waste of time. He  
signed another book, and took a drink of luke warm water sitting on the  
table at his side.  
Another girl tried desperately to jump over the table and kiss him.  
They never did see the truth. He only lived with another man after all. A  
boy actually, he didn't know if you could quite call Shuichi a man. These  
girls never gave up, did they?  
The time ticked by in what seemed like touchier. Yuki though he may  
die before the day was over. Which would really be bad for him since he had  
promised Shuichi a little fun once he got home, He grinned evilly at the  
thought of his young lover strapped to the bed with out single hope of  
escape.  
"Hey, Yuki." A loud overly familiar voice called out to him. Yuki  
turned to see the familiar pink haired vocalist coming towards him.  
"Oh My God, its Shindou Shuichi!" The girls went into a whole new  
frenzy. Yuki merely shook his head, and signed the book that was in front  
of hi. He stood up and stretched. At least he would get a small break from  
all the gathering, crazed, fans.  
Shuichi tried his best to push his way through the crowd, but was  
making little progress. "Yuki, help!" He called finding himself unable to  
move. Yuki rolled his eyes like he so often did.  
A scream echoed through the multitudes of people. It happened so  
suddenly that everyone just kind of stopped and looked around at those  
close to them.  
A gun fired with a bang, the sound filled the silence that had fallen.  
Nothing seemed to move; yet everything was chaos. Yuki vaguely heard  
someone call his name; he looked into the panicking crowd. The people  
seemed to move in slow motion, as another loud bang rang through the air.  
Briefly, before his legs had a chance to give out beneath him, Yuki saw a  
flash of red hair and a vindictive smile.  
Shuichi had finally managed to push his way through the crowd; He  
starred at the scene before him. Yuki lay sprawled on his back across the  
ground, a pool of blood forming under his unconscious body. 'No, he can't  
be dead.'  
Sirens screamed, resounding off the buildings. Shuichi could barely  
hear them. He sat besides his bleeding lover, eyes wide, his whole body  
shaking. He couldn't bring himself to even touch the blond. He was to  
terrified, afraid the what was left of Eiri would some how be damaged.  
"Move out of the way!" A voice yelled, momentarily pulling Shuichi  
from his daze. He looked up to see three people running towards him. They  
shoved him roughly out of the way, lifting Yuki onto a backboard, and  
brining him into the ambulance on a white stretcher. Shuichi moved to  
follow them into the ambulance, but one of the attendants stopped him. "  
Get out of here kid." The man snapped.  
"My name is Shindou Shuichi, I am coming weather you like it or not."  
He pulled himself into the ambulance the workers just looked at each other  
and returned to their work. Shuichi sat in silence, he had never used his  
name to get what he wanted before, but it had worked. He was glad of it.  
3 Hours later.  
Shuichi sat in the O.R waiting room as the Tohma and Hiro came  
running into the room. "Shuichi what's wrong, what's going on." Tohma asked  
grabbing him by the shoulders. 


	2. Potensial Death

H...he was sh....shot at a book...s..signing this afternoon," the young boy sobbed pressing his head against Tohma's chest.  
"He was shot!" Hiro came forward resting his hand against his best friends shoulder. Shuichi nodded slowly. Hiro, and Yuki had never gotten along well, but it was good to hear the concern in his friend's voice.  
"He's been in surgery all afternoon." Shuichi gasped, continuing to sob uncontrollably against Tohma who stood in stunned silence. "I'm going insane here, No one will tell me anything." Hiro, and Tohma hugged the hysterical boy between them.  
"He'll be fine Shuichi, trust me." Hiro released him as the doctor entered the room, his face serious. None of them were expecting good news.  
"He made it through surgery, and he's in recovery, but he isn't yet in the clear. We don't expect him to live through the night. I'm sorry." He turned walking out of the room.  
Shuichi starred ahead of him, completely devastated. His legs gave way beneath him. He collapsed to the ground. Tohma reacted first and caught the stunned lyricist before he had a chance to hit the ground. 


	3. unconcouse Mind

The shadows stretched out around him. A flash of pink hair. Soft silky pink. He couldn't remember where the pink had come from. Pink, such a pretty colour, wonderfully, beautiful colour. Where had it come from?  
Violet eyes, kind energetic eyes. Eyes that showed and enthusiastic soul. The soul person that was never sad. Eyes that could comfort even the coldest of souls, including his own.  
He wished he could remember. Remember beyond the loud chaotic noises. The sudden fleeting pain.  
A soft voice whispered to him. Tears, tears fell against his face. He was on the ground, was he on the ground? It was hard, whatever it was he was laying on, so it had to be the ground. If he was on the ground then he had to have been outside when the turmoil ensued.  
If all that was true. Then why was he here now, floating in this fluffy, warm darkness?  
"Yuki," the voice again, pink hair, violet eyes. He was going mad. 'Who was Yuki?' He pondered this new question for a long moment. The voice, who's ever it was did not sound like he remembered it. Before it had always been happy, full of life. Now it was sad. He wandered why? 'Why are you sad?'  
Something washed over him, something hot, and disorientating. He relaxed allowing himself to tumble into the darkness, and he slept. 


	4. Artificial Breath or Artificial Life

Shuichi sat at Yuki's bedside. The lights had long since been put out, he thought nothing of moving. The only thought in his mind was of the blond that lay unmoving before him.  
  
He listened to the constant beep beep beep of the heart monitor, the hum of the respirator that signaled each of his lovers' breathes. The pink haired boy reached out letting his fingers slide over the tube that lay in his loves throat giving oxygen to nicotine-induced lungs. " Yuki," he whispered, his voice thick with unshed tears. He brushed a stray blond hair, from over the others eyes, away. Thick eyelashes rested against a pale cheek.  
  
The room seemed very cold, and empty to him. Hiro hadn't stayed long, saying he had something important to do. Tohma had gone to call Mike and Tatsuha, to tell them what happened. Neither would be able to make it to Tokyo until the following day. So Shuichi was alone in the room, sitting over his dying lover.  
  
Late that night Shuichi woke to a sound; it was loud enough to break his eardrums. He sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily and looked at his loves sleeping form.  
  
Footsteps entered the room at a run, the pink haired boy looked up irritated as he was shoved aside. His eyes narrowed into a glare, he starred at the men, and he was about to speak when he saw two white paddles enter one of the mans' hands. The sound of an electric charge filled the air as it coursed through the blonde's body. Jump starting his heart. 2, 3 times the awful sound echoed, before the steady beet of the heart monitor resumed.  
  
Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief, and dropped heavily into the chair beside the bed. He was so tired, his whole body cried out for sleep, it ached for it, but the adrenaline kept it up. He was scared, until that very moment he had never admitted that it was possible, that Yuki could die. Now he knew, and his heart lay in peace's on the floor, where the men had shoved him. Now the room was quiet as if nothing had happened. But the image still haunted him. He felt the tears drip down his cheeks. He begged every deity that sat in the skies that they would not let his Koi die.  
  
The sun touched the horizon and the cool morning light filtered in through the windows, casting shadows across the floor, giving the room an eerie glow, like something out of the twilight zone. The gentle beep of the heart monitor continued, shattering the silence at regular intervals.  
  
The blond figure lay on the bed unmoving. The mechanical rise and fall of his chest giving the false hood of life. 


	5. Mists of life and deaht

'Where am I,' the sound echoed around him. He remembered, briefly the constriction of the foggy mists around his conciseness.  
  
Pink flashed again through his thoughts, tears again. Those pretty eyes always seemed so sad. The mist shifted he though he saw someone move, but the apparition was gone before he could really see who it was. All he has seen was the pink.  
He wanted desperately to getup and go after that person with the pretty pink hair, and sad eyes. ' Why so sad? Why are you crying?' he wandered.  
He drifted within the mists, which had somehow turned from black to white. He didn't remember when it had happened. The fuzzy, warm feeling washed over him again, he didn't want to into it this time. He wanted to find the pink haired person. He couldn't fight it though. What ever it was it was stronger then he was. The warmth washed over him and his thoughts died, and once again he drifted into the darkness. 


	6. Good news

Shuichi took hold of Yuki's limp hand. A week. A whole week had passed and there was still no sign that his love was even still inside the shell of a body that remained for the world to see. "Come on, Yuki please." He begged in desperation.  
A hand rested on his shoulder, he turned sharply starring into dark eyes. "Gods Hiro don't do that!" He yelled glaring at his best friend. Hiro chuckled to himself.  
"I'm sorry Shu, but you were sitting so still that for second I was wondering if you hadn't taken to bullets to the chest." Hiro laughed a little harder at the look that spread across Shuichi's face. "Come on Shu, lets get out of here. You've practically moved into this room."  
"NO! What if he wakes up while we're gone? No, I can't do that, Hiro. I have to stay here to be with him. I can't leave him here alone, I wont let him wake up and be alone." Shuichi's violet eyes began to water, and salty tears slid down his cheek, like tiny rivers of his sorrow, and pure despair.  
Hiro felt a sudden anger flair inside of him. It burned like molten rock and he grabbed Shuichi by the wrist and pulled him from the room. "Hiro let me go!" he yelled as he was dragged from the room, by the one he was reconsidering calling his best friend. "Hiro let me go!" for the first time Shuichi new the irritation of being dragged around by someone else. 'This must be how Yuki feels when I make him go place....Yuki....' He felt the tears again as he thought of the blond novelist.  
The next thing Shuichi new was that he was sitting in the front seat of a car and they were leaving the hospital.  
Hiro was determined to take his friends mind off his dieing lover. They spent the entire days on rides and eating junk food, for the first time since the accident Hiro, not only got Shuichi to talk to some one beside the living corpse, but he got him to laugh as well.  
There fun was not to last long though, somewhere around three that afternoon Shuichi's phone rang. The pink haired vocalist, flipped open his cell phone, only to hear Ryuichi's ecstatic voice on the other end. " Shindou- chan you've got to come, and quick. I will fill you in when you get here. Just hurry ok!"  
Shuichi, hung up the phone, stuffed it into his pocket, and darted out of the park, and towards the car a very confused Hiro trailing behind.  
"Shuichi!" he breathed as the reached the car." What's going on?"  
Shuichi jumped into the passenger seat of the car and waited for the red head to start the car. "Ryuichi- san called and said we had to get to the hospital now. Hiro couldn't help but notice the excited look of Shuichi's face. It had to be good new. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath. 


	7. Awakening

People, there are people close by. He looked around slowly. Was it possible? The mist was thinning around him. Growing less, and less dense. He felt as if a tremendous weight had been lifted off his chest.  
He took a deep breath, and coughed, something caught in his throat. He reached up running his fingers over his lips, nothing.  
His body was growing heavy. He felt like he was sinking, like cold water was rushing over his entire body. He shivered violently, closing his eyes.  
His breath hitched in his throat. It was so cold. He wished it would stop, wished he could remember. Remember anything besides the pink hair.  
A hand, settled on his own and his eyes shot open. He was no longer in the mist. He was looking up into a pair of crystal violet eyes. 


	8. New beginning

10 minutes later the two were racing down the road, Shuichi desperately trying to get Hiro to drive faster. "If I go any faster Shuichi, we'll get pulled over and you wouldn't want that would you?" the smaller boy sank down into his chair defeated, turning his gaze to the window. Don't worry we'll get there soon.  
Shuichi ran through the hospital door, and made a mad dash up the stairs. He burst through the doors of Eiri's room.  
"Shindou- Chan, he moved. He squeezed my hand!" Ryuichi chirped, then giggled. "He probably thought I was you."  
Shuichi walked towards the bed his heart pounding he sat in the chair brushing back a few stray hairs from his face. He slipped his hand into Yuki's. It jerked sharply; Shuichi jumped and looked down into beautiful Golden eyes. "Yuki," violet eyes teared, Shuichi threw his arms around his unsuspecting lover.  
Eiri looked around the room deftly, then turned back to the boy who lay painfully against his chest. "Shuichi," he whispered. The name coming to him instantly. "Shuichi, I missed you so much." 'So this is the boy I tried to hard to remember.'  
Watery eyes lifted to look at him. Eiri ruffled silky pink hair, Shuichi smiled brightly.  
"I was so worried, Yuki. I thought I was going to lose you." Eiri reached out with a shaking a hand, whipping away warm, salty tears.  
Tohma quietly shoed the others out of the room as Shuichi curled up beside hi lover, resting his head against his shoulder.  
"When did they take the tube out of me?" The soft voice asked, Shuichi looked up slightly startled.  
"I guess while I was gone. How did you know?" Shuichi looked into those soft honey coloured eyes, fearing that his love may be angry with him.  
"I could feel it sometimes." Came the soft reply.  
"Really. None of us knew what you would have wanted. I couldn't just let you die. It killed me to see you laying there like a corpse and I started to think that it might have been better if I hadn't let them do that to you, but by then it was to late. Please say you're not angry at me." Shuichi berried hi head into Yuki's shoulder as the tears began to flow from his eyes for who know how many times in the last few weeks.  
The blond smiled kindly down at his lover. "Don't cry, love. Please, I'm not angry at you." He wrapped his arms around his, assumed to be, lover. Together the two drifted to sleep  
Shuichi woke late that night. The moonbeams slipped through the space in the closed curtains laying themselves across the blonds pale face, He brushed his fingers across his koi cheek, and patted his soft hair. " You're so beautiful. If only you looked this innocent and kind all the time." Shuichi bent and kissed Eiri's well-sculpted lips, then lay back against the larger body and slept. 


	9. Lost thoughts

Almost three months passed before Eiri was allowed to go home with Shuichi. His memory was still fragmented though. Flashes of half forgotten thought would form before his eyes, leaving confused and often feeling rather helpless.  
Now he sat at the kitchen table of his apartment. He looked around slowly, it all did look vaguely familiar, but he felt so out of place. He didn't want to say anything to Shuichi. The boy was so happy; he couldn't do anything to destroy that beautiful smile.  
He sighed heavily and rested his head on his folded arms. The doorbell rang. Something inside of him told him he was supposed to ignore it, he stood and walked to the door pulling it open he looked into small, beady, black eyes.  
"Kumagoro, wanted to come say hi." Eiri looked down at the 31 years of age, 6 years in spirit, lead singer of Nittle Grasper.  
"Hello." Eiri answered trying in vane to remember the older mans name. They walked into the living room, Eiri looked down to see one of Shuichi's D.V.D's. Lead singer Ryuichi Sakuma. "So Sakuma- san, what brings you here." He asked as Ryuichi plopped onto the floor and started making the small pink bunny dance.  
"Just, came to visit and Shindou- Chan asked me to check up on you. He also said for me to tell you, that he may be a little late tonight." Eiri nodded and walked back into the kitchen; sitting at the table he sipped the glass of water that sat to his right.  
Sometime later, Ryuichi looked up and notice that Yuki was no longer in the room. He stood tucking Kumagoro under his arm and wondered towards the kitchen in hopes of finding his friends lost lover. He breathed a small sigh of relief when he was right.  
Eiri was sound asleep, sitting at the kitchen table. His arms folded and his head laying gently against them. Ryuichi smiled softly. He had never seen Yuki sleep before, he looked so sweet. Nothing like the scary mean, I'm going to glare at you until you die Yuki they had all come to know and sometimes love.  
Yuki had been acting differently though. He acted much nicer; he had stopped giving people the death glare. Ryuichi shrugged, and sat Kumagoro next to Eiri. "You, watch out for him. Okay." He turned and walked out of the apartment  
Shuichi walked through the front door late that night. He yawned sleepily and headed for the bedroom. He couldn't believe K had kept them 2 and a half hours to finish writing his song, and then another four in order to work out the music. He flicked on the bedroom light surprised to not find his lover already asleep. He back tracked a little and pulled open the office door. Still no Yuki. "Where could he be?" He shrugged heading down the hall for a glass of water.  
He snapped on the light, and jumped when he saw Yuki sound asleep at the kitchen table. He entered the room, and laid a hand gently against his lovers back, shaking him gently as not to startle him. "Yuki...koi, wake up." The blond shifted in his sleep and looked up at his young lover. "Come on, let's go to bed." He helped Yuki stand, watching the slight grimace that crossed his face. 'I wander how long he has been asleep like that.'  
Eiri, sat stiffly on the edge of the bed, Shuichi crawled up behind his lover and began rubbing his shoulders. His limber fingers trailing down across Yuki's stiff back. "You like that?" Shuichi giggled as Yuki relaxed against him, Eiri smiled to himself.  
"You, have a pretty smile Yuki." Eiri looked up at him.  
"Why do you always call me that?" he whispered curiously.  
"Call you what?" Shuichi answered, pushing blond hair back from golden eyes. He stroked the matching coloured hair gently.  
"Yuki, you called me Yuki." Soft features contorted, violet eyes became confused and a little shocked.  
"Do you not want me to call you that anymore?" Eiri shrugged and lay back, not bothering to get undressed. Shuichi pulled the blanket up over him, and then crawled into bed beside him. ' What's going on with you love. You're acting so oddly. You seem so out of place in all of this.' He looked down at the blond that lay beside him. He reached over clicking off the lamp, and settled next to his pale love.  
The next morning Eiri wake to the sound of shattering glass. He sat up slowly, and made his out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to find Shuichi running a gushing hand beneath cold water. "Shuichi, what did you do?" Eiri moved forward, taking Shuichi's hand from beneath the water. Blood oozed from the wound on dripped onto the floor. "Poor thing."  
Eiri pressed a towel to the wound and guided his clumsy lover to the bathroom. Washing out the wound the cut he wrapt it.  
Shuichi stood sniffling in the bathroom as Eiri gently wrapt the white around his hand. 'What's going on here why is he acting so weird? I'm glad he's being nicer and everything, but he seems so different. I know he isn't sleeping well. He doesn't sleep like he's dead anymore. He isn't working either, that office door hasn't been touched in weeks.'  
"There, all done." Shuichi looked up at the sound of his lover's voice.  
' No more death glares. No more evil words, maybe he's sick or something. "Yuki are you feeling alright?"  
"I'm fine, Shuichi. Why?  
"You're just acting different, you're nicer then usual." Shuichi stopped when he noticed Eiri was starring at him. His beautiful features marred with confusion.  
"I don't understand." The blond whispered his voice trailing off. " Shuichi, listen the truth is I don't really remember a lot from before I woke in that hospital bed with you plastered across my chest. What I do remember I so fragmented that I don't understand half of it. I tried to tell you, but you've been so happy lately. I just didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to see you sad." Eiri rapped his arms around the smaller boy holding him close.  
"Shuichi was stunned. ' So that's why he didn't know why I called him, Yuki.' He looked up at Eiri and smiled sweetly at him. "Don't worry about it Yu...Eiri. It's ok." Shuichi grinned, returning the embrace Eiri had instigated. ' I like this yuk...Eiri. He's a lot nicer then Yuki was. He snuggled closer into his lover arms.  
  
Notes- this is the end of this half of the stories. If I get enough reviews I will continue this story soon. I hope you enjoy. Let me know whom you think shot Eiri. More tragedy and angst soon to come. FireMageSky. 


End file.
